Lilith
This is the page for the leader of Lilith Sisters. For twin succubi named after her, see Lilith & Lilim. Being the eldest of the Lilith Sisters, she is arguably the most powerful. She has a kind personality and is often polite when talking to people. Lilith and the other sisters serve Alipheese the 15th, along with Alice the I and are trying to stop the chaos from spreading by keeping it as close to the original timeline as possible, like White Rabbit. Character Profile “The eldest of the three Lilith Sisters. Although only a select few know of her existence at present, the name of Lilith is famous as a synonym for a powerful succubus. Although a number of high-ranking succubi by the name of Lilith exist in the future, she is the ancient succubus who originated the tradition. With a gentle demeanour, she tenderly sucks mens’ spirits dry as if pampering them. It is said that men who become Lilith’s prey perish while tasting a pleasure as if they are ascending to heaven. Although she is gentle when it comes to milking semen, for those raped by Lilith, there is no chance of escape. They meet their ends slowly drying up, while being held in a tight, tender embrace.” Biography Harpy Village After Luka has cured the majority of the harpies of the virus by using the Fruit of the World Tree, he returns to Harpy Village. There, Alice/Ilias asks a harpy if anything strange had occurred before catching the virus. She mentions that a trio of succubi appeared in the village a few months earlier and then a virus had begun to spread days later. The succubi had gone to Harpy Village to discuss with the Queen Harpy if there had been any unusual activity in the village, such as humans or harpies going missing without a trace. Lilith acts politely throughout the whole ordeal, but has to tell Morrigan repeatedly to shut up. After confirming that nothing strange has occurred, they prepare to take their leave, but Queen Harpy asks who they are. Morrigan says, “We’re the legendary-”, only for Lilith to interrupt, "-travellers, passing by.” Luddite Village Half an hour before Luka arrives in Luddite Village, the Lilith Sisters had already got there and had started to kill off the entire village's inhabitants. The trio suddenly materialises in the middle of the village, much to the shock of the inhabitants. Morrigan explains that there was no Makina faction in the original history, and therefore, no anti-Makina faction. Meaning that they get to drain the whole village dry. Two of the guards stand up to Morrigan, but she drains them both instantly. Morrigan then starts turning the village inhabitants into dried fish one at a time in mere seconds, while Lilith and Astaroth take a different one each and start draining them slowly. Astaroth disapproves of Morrigan’s methods. Luka first meets Astaroth in Luddite Village, where Astaroth and Lilith are still draining the two men in the village. Morrigan had turned the rest of them into husks. Luka believes it’s horrible, but Lilith disagrees, saying that they felt the greatest pleasure before their death. But Sara disagrees with Lilith. Lilith notices her and is disappointed to see that she isn’t in her succubus form anymore, and states that their plan was to have her suck all of Sabasa dry. Sara asks why she would want that, and Morrigan says that there was a possibility of that happening in the original history, meaning it could occur in this one, but Astaroth interrupts her before she can’t explain any further. Astaroth finishes draining the man, and explains to the group that they have deviated too much from the authentic history, so she’ll deal with them here to prevent chaosisation. Morrigan then departs, and so does Lilith after draining the last villager. (Below is a work in progress and is based on untranslated sections.) Magic Academy Lilith is next encountered in Mephisto's office in the Magic Academy, alongside Mephisto herself. Here it's revealed that Mephisto is working with the Lilith Sisters. Lilith says that she can't let Luka and Co. leave, but Alma Elma intervenes and the two of them leave to fight elsewhere. Grangold Castle At the end of their infiltration of Grangold Castle, Luka's party find Lilith sitting in the throne room. Lilith explains that she and her sisters aren't responsible for the magical field affecting the country, lacking the power for such a thing. The Tamamo from Lilith's world appears and reveals that she is the true mastermind. Tamamo effortlessly crushes Luka's party, only for the Tamamo of the Paradox world to come to the rescue. While the two Tamamos battle, Luka's party (healed by their Tamamo) fights and defeats Lilith. Lilith acknowledges Luka's power and believes he should be brought in to the plan, but her Tamamo disagrees with this. Lilith leaves. Monsterpedia Entry “The eldest of the three Lilith Sisters, who serve the legendary Great Whore of Babylon. She wields magical power that is beyond the compare of monsters in this world, but its nature is unknown. She is powerful enough to drain men into dried fish, but refrains from actively doing so for some reason. Her intentions are unknown, and it is uncertain why she even appeared in this world. The only thing that is certain is that her presence is affecting the world from behind the scenes.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Rush Slap' – One Foe, Physical Attribute, 4 Hits *'Whirlwind' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Glance Ard' – All Foes, Magical, Pleasure Attribute, Trance 75% *'Melty Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Trance 75% *'Romanus Teri: Aru' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Romanus Teri: Eru' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Melo Sophie: Rise' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, 3 Hits *'Succubus Arts' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Climax 25% *'Melo Sophie: End '– One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Melo Sophie: End (Cont.)' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Seduction '– All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% *'Demon Eyes of Climax '– All Foes, Magical, Climax 75% *'Playful Wind' – Self Buff, +50% Evade, +50% Magic Evade for 4 turns Strategy She fights like a beefier Alma Elma, and has pretty much the same weakness and strengths as her. However, Lilith has a VERY dangerous move in the form of Demon Eyes of Climax, which is likely to kill Luka if he is still an Angel or Human, as well as any Beasts on the field. Thankfully, it's magical, and can be reflected or dodged. Just beat her up with Earth and Holy type moves, with a team resistant to pleasure skills, and you'll be fine. Unlike the previous battle, this one is possible to win. Evaluation "Lilith!? There is no way that abominable succubus can exist in this world. Why on earth would you even confront her... In any case, her pleasure skills and wind elemental attacks are quite formidable. Prepare as many counter measures as you can before fighting her. She is immune to wind and pleasure based attacks, so use any other elements. Moreover, don't rely on status ailments as she is immune to them. However, silence does have a low chance. Now go, oh Brave Luka. It seems that an unexpected turn of events may occur..." Trivia *Lilith is a figure in Jewish mythology. According to midrashic literature, Adam’s first wife was not Eve but a woman named Lilith, who was created in the first Genesis account. *Out of the three Lilith Sisters, she’s the only one that will be fought multiple times according to the Monsterpedia. Her part 2 entry has "First Fight" next to her name while Morrigan and Astaroth’s entry are the same other bosses indicating we won’t fight them again. Gallery Lilith-English.jpeg|Lilith Character Profile 80 lilith2 st01b.png 2743 0477.png 2745 0479.png Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-11-147.jpg|Lilith and Alma Elma in 2nd Paradox PV Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-20-848.jpg|Lilith VS Seraph Eden in 2nd Paradox PV Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Shiki Category:Lilith Sisters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2